videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario X-RPG 2/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Super Mario X-RPG 2. Prologue: The Seven Stars Okay, so after starting up your file you'll see an intro cutscene. Mario and Luigi are going to Peach's Castle to celebrate the annual Ultra Star festival. Every year, the Ultra Stars fall from the sky amidst a meteor shower and bring good luck to the Mushroom Kingdom, thanks to the Seven Star Heroes. When Mario and Luigi arrive, they see Peach admiring the Ultra Stars. However, Shadow Bowser breaks in with a bunch of his minions. After introducing himself and explaining his goals, he'll send his minions after you and you'll have to battle your way through his minions. There are five waves total in this onslaught. The first wave is two Goombas. Goombas are barely a threat at all, as they have very low stats, including a zero in Special. The second wave is three Goombas. The third wave is a Koopa Troopa and a Goomba. Koopa Troopas aren't much more of a threat than Goombas, but they can hit a bit harder with their shell attack and they have higher defense. However, if you Jump on them, you can flip them on their backs and they'll be rendered quite literally defenseless. The fourth wave is a Koopa Troopa and two Goombas. The fifth and final wave is a single Buzzy Beetle. Buzzy Beetles have a high defense but aren't very powerful. You can flip them on their back like Koopa Troopas, but they can flip themselves back up on their next turn. The only move you have is Jump, though you can choose to do nothing or appeal to the audience (the game does a Thousand-Year Door-type thing, with audience members watching your fights). You'll be guided through battle by Toadette, who I must admit shows an unusual knowledge of battle tactics. Let's just say she has a secret she reveals later in the game. After defeating all of Shadow Bowser's minions, Shadow Bowser kidnaps Luigi and Princess Peach, steals all the Ultra Stars, and uses his deadly Shadow Blast attack to send Mario flying. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Mushroom Kingdom You're now back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the main hub of the game. Here, you'll meet with your very first partner, Goombario. Goombario is the first partner of the game. Like all partners, you can activate his special ability with the Y button, which in his case is giving you information on enemies. In battle, he can use his Headbonk ability, which acts like Mario's Jump, or he can use his Tattle to give you more information on enemies. First of all, save at the nearby Save Block. Always save at any Save Block you haven't activated, or after important events like defeating a boss. There are four main areas here. The area you get blown to is Toad Town, which is inhabited by Toads. It's the main area of the Mushroom Kingdom as the Item Shop, Bakery, Badge Shop, and Inn are all located here. The Item Shop allows you to get yourself some useful items, the Bakery is where you can make items into other items, and the Inn is where you heal up. The only items currently available in the Shop are Super Shrooms and Flamin' Flowers, and the only items you can make in the Bakery are Shroom Shakes and Flower Curry. There's also Goomba Village to the west, where friendly Goombas live, and Koopa Village to the east, where friendly Koopas live. Goomba Village won't be of use until later, but Koopa Village is where you can play Koopster's Quiz, a special game. You answer questions, and if you can get all three right, you'll receive a Star Piece. Star Pieces can only be found by playing Koopster's Quiz, and they can be exchanged for Badges in a back alley in Toad Town. More on what Badges do later. Right now, you're trying to get to Mushroom Way. However, if you try to go there, Bowser Jr will appear and drop a yellow block in front of the gate, blocking the path. You need to find the Hammer to break it. Head for Goomba Village and go in the house on the left. You need the password to go in the basement where the Hammer is located. You can get the password in a back alley in Toad Town, near the guy who exchanges Star Pieces for Badges, but to save you time, the password's SHROOM SHAKE. Just go to the basement, get the hammer, but a few things at the Item Shop, and destroy the yellow block. Time to go to Mushroom Way and get the Diamond Star! Mushroom Way Here we are at Mushroom Way. This area mainly exists to train up your party members and partners. Goombario will now mention Star Points and how you can use them to level up. Here, you'll find yourself battling Goombas and Koopa Troopas, which you've fought before. This area also introduces Spiked Goombas and Paragoombas. Jumping on a Spiked Goomba results in being hurt so you have to Hammer them for now, while Hammer can't work on Paragoombas. These enemies are here mainly to teach you how only Hammer works on spiky enemies and only Jump works on flying enemies. Now, right here is something called a Badge. In this case, it's the Power Jump Badge. Badges can be equipped to any character and use up Badge Points. You have a certain amount of Badge Points that increases as you level up and limits how many Badges can be equipped at once. In this case, you have five BP with both characters and Power Jump only takes up two so equip it to Mario for now. Power Jump increases the damage dealt from jump-based attacks like Mario's Jump or Goombario's Headbonk. Anyway, right here you'll find a Warp Pipe. Just enter it and you'll be warped to a new area called Mushroom Cave. Mushroom Cave Mushroom Cave is a strictly side-scrolling area, which you'll be seeing throughout the game. Anyway, here there are Buzzy Beetles, which you've met before, though now another attribute comes into play. Buzzy Beetles are resistant to fire, which didn't matter before, but can be a bit annoying now. This cave also features your first encounter with Piranha Plants and Spinies. Piranha Plants aren't too powerful, while Spinies are basically slightly more powerful Spiked Goombas. Anyway, just make your way to the end. Make sure to level up Mario, though, as he can learn his first special attack, Fireball. This attack does great damage, but costs two Flower Points. Enter the Warp Pipe, and you'll soon find yourself in the bustling city of Rogueside. However, Bowser Jr is waiting for you. Boss Fight: Bowser Jr (First fight) Bowser Jr is a recurring boss in the game, appearing in every chapter. This time, he's got very basic stats. Hammer won't work on him because he fights in his Clown Car. He has two attacks. The first is one where he punches at you, which deals okay damage but not so much that a Super Shroom couldn't fully heal it. The other attack is him firing a Bullet Bill at you, which still isn't very damaging. Just use Jump and Headbonk and you should take him down real easy. Rogueside Rogueside is a huge, bustling city. Right away you'll meet Harry, Barry, Larry, and Carrie, four Paragoombas who'll carry you to any Save Block you've activated, which basically means every major location in the game. There's plenty to do around here. There's an Item Shop, an Inn, a Bakery, and a Badge Shop, just like in Toad Town. There are also a lot of people to talk to who'll give you advice. One of my favorite areas to explore is the Gamer's Clubhouse, a clubhouse with four Toads inside. One Toad will talk to you about Wii U games, being Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Mario Party 10, Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Hyrule Warriors. Another will talk to you about 3DS games, being New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, Pokemon X and Y, Kirby Triple Deluxe, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Animal Crossing New Leaf, and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. The third one is really interesting. He talks about how he played the original Super Mario X-RPG and is designing a sequel for it, and tells you about past events that occurred. However, at the moment he only talks about the opening. The fourth Toad is basically a sound test feature, allowing you to listen to any song you've heard. For now, buy some Wake-Up Horns, then just walk down to the pier and you'll see a blue-shelled Koopa named KK Koopa appear. He talks about how King Boo has been terrorizing Rogueport and sent his minions everywhere. Then, he talks about how his father Koops went to fight King Boo and still hasn't returned. You're given a choice to fight King Boo, but it's not really a choice at all so just select yes. He'll then start stuttering and then begs you to take him with you to fight King Boo. You'll agree, but then his girlfriend Koopette will appear. After some firm words and even firmer shell slams, Koopette agrees to let KK Koopa go fight King Boo, and KK Koopa swears he will return a stronger Koopa. (Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, this guy is basically Koops from Thousand-Year Door in a nutshell.) Now, you can enter a Warp Pipe, but I'm going to go over KK Koopa's abilities quickly. Outside of battle, you can kick his shell to hit switches that you couldn't reach on your own. In battle, he can use his Shell Slam attack to attack a single enemy or his signature move, Power Shell, to attack all enemies on the screen. However, he can only hit ground enemies and can't flip other Koopas on their backs. Rogueside Sewers Rogueside Sewers is a small area. Just like Mushroom Cave, it's side-scrolling. In the sewers, you'll encounter Goombas and Koopa Troopas. When there are Koopas around, you'll want to use Goombario since he can flip Koopas on their backs. Otherwise use KK Koopa for attack power. Whenyou come across a ledge with a switch on the other side, use KK Koopa to hit it. Also, when you reach the third one, send KK Koopa's shell toward the camera to grab a hidden badge, the Super Luck badge. Wearing this badge increases your luck so equip it to Mario. Right at the end, you'll find a seemingly random tentacle-looking thing hanging out of a deep, polluted puddle. Jump on it or hammer it to start a boss fight. Boss Fight: Blooper Whoa! Compared to Bloopers in most Mario games, this thing's huge! This is the first of three Bloopers you fight throughout the game. He mainly attacks by slapping you with his tentacles. However, he can also use an ink attack. This is the first move in the game that can poison you so watch out! Overall, I would go with KK Koopa in this fight due to his higher Attack. Shell Slam will be useful here. One last thing to know is that Blooper is strong against fire meaning Mario's Fireball won't do much, meaning Jump will be your best move as you have the Power Jump badge equipped. Use Jump and Shell Slam to take him down. After defeating him, some floating stone blocks will appear, allowing you to cross the puddle and enter a Warp Pipe to King Boo's Mansion. King Boo's Mansion Man, this area is annoying. Basically, there are ten separate rooms, each with a Boo inside. They will ask you a question, and you have to go in the door with the number of the correct answer. Answer right, and you'll enter the next room. Answer wrong, and you'll have to fight a Boo Before being warped back to the same room. Here's a quick list of the questions and answers: # Where is the Blooper found? A: Rogueside Sewers. # What is the first special attack that Mario learns? A: Fireball. # What is hidden in this mansion? A: Diamond Star. # What is the name of the Goombas with helmets found on Mushroom Way? A: Spiked Goomba. # When does the Ultra Star Festival occur? A: Every hundred years. # What happens when you jump on a Koopa Troopa? A: It flips over. # True or false? Buzzy Beetles are weak to fire. A: False. # Where does KK Koopa live? A: Rogueside. # Where can you find the Item Shop in the Mushroom Kingdom? A: Toad Town. # Who is the coolest guy around? A: King Boo. Afterwards, you'll find a friendly Boo named Booigi. You can stay there, heal up, switch partners, whatever. Just to quickly go over Booigi, he can use an ability called Outta Sight that lets Mario hide from enemies. In battle, he can use a useful Scare move and the same Outta Sight. Just walk into the next room and you'll find King Boo, who's imprisoned both KK Koopa's father Koops and Luigi. All right, looks like it's time for the boss of chapter one! Chapter Boss Fight: King Boo King Boo is a pretty rough boss for the unprepared. First of all, he's immune to all status ailments, meaning things like Toxic Shrooms and Sleepy Sheep won't work. His main attack is Energy Zap, which isn't too bad. However, he's got some good special attacks to show off, which together make him a formidable foe. His first special attack is hypnotizing your party members, making them fall asleep. His other special attack is, quite literally, a nightmare. He can only use it on sleeping foes, but they'll take damage every turn until they wake up, much like poison. You'll definitely want to use a Wake-Up Horn to wake up your party members. As for party, go with Booigi here, because he had a useful move called Outta Sight that allows both him and another party member to become invisible and avoid all attacks. Fireball is a good idea as well, because just like his underlings, King Boo is weak to fire. So, use Mario's Fireball to attack while Booigi provides support with Outta Sight to bring down King Boo. Your reward? Luigi, your new party member, and the Green Ultra Star, given to you by the Heroic Goomba, the first Star Hero. Great! Chapter 2: The Mystery of Dry Dry Desert Mushroom Kingdom (Revisited) Back in Koopa Village, KK Koopa reunites with his father, Koops, and his girlfriend, Koopette. However, KK Koopa decides to stay with you and become a strong Koopa like his father. After a few quick shell slams, KK Koopa waves goodbye and heads off with you. Right away, you should buy some new items you can find at the Item Shop, like the Rusty Hammer and the Courage Shell. There are also new recipes available in the Bakery, like Toxic Shakes and Sleepy Chops. Here, level up Luigi and Booigi. Luigi is a speedy but frail character, with his Super Jump and Spin Jump moves allowing for some decent damage. I would recommend equipping the Power Jump badge to Luigi over Mario now. Also, make sure Luigi learns the Iceball attack, as it's useful against the inhabitants of Dry Dry Desert. I covered Booigi in the previous section. After you're all done, head off from Goomba Village to Dry Dry Desert, the location of the Yellow Ultra Star. Dry Dry Desert Dry Dry Desert can be a tough area to get through. First of all, it's pretty big. And, lucky you, you have to explore most of it. Right off the bat, you'll notice two new enemies: Shy Guys and Pokeys. Shy Guys aren't too tough in battle, but they have an annoying habit of randomly joining in battles with other enemies. Pokeys are a bit tougher. You can't jump on them, and their attack power is decent. They still aren't much of a threat, though. If you get lost, consult your map. However, there is a third new enemy which you'll encounter in a bit. See the rocks everywhere? Some of them are actually Clefts, which are special rock enemies with high defense. There are two types. Bald Clefts are threatening due to their high defense but not too bad. Normal Clefts are tougher due to their increased attack power and an inability to jump on them. Both types are resistant to fire. Anyway, right away you'll see a Bandit named Professor Mowzor. Talk to him, and he'll tell you he was doing research on the Yellow Ultra Star. Supposedly, it's been hidden in Dry Dry Ruins, the ruins beneath Dry Dry Desert. The problem is, to get to the ruins, one must first find the Solar Stone and Lunar Stone. Looks like it's time for a treasure hunt! But of course, Bowser Jr has to show up. Boss Fight: Bowser Jr (Second Fight) Bowser Jr is back, and tougher than before. His stats are buffed a bit, though it doesn't make the battle much harder because your party has leveled up more. However, the main new threat is a new move. Although it costs three Flower Points, Bowser Jr does have a dangerous move where he throws a Bob-Omb, damaging your whole party. Try to take him out fast so he can't do much damage. There are some tougher boss fights ahead. As for party, use Mario, Luigi, and Booigi because he can minimize damage with Outta Sight. Dry Dry Desert (Revisited) Now that Bowser Jr is taken care of, your treasure hunt can begin. Right ahead is the small village of Dryville, where you can rest up and buy items. There are also new items called Spirit Jars you can use to scare off enemies. Grab some items, rest up, and buy a few badges while you're at it. Talk to all the people around town, and you'll learn that there's a Paratroopa named Wing who knows where to find the Solar Stone and Lunar Stone. However, to visit him, one must know the secret code. They say only the town shopkeeper and someone named Zheik know the secret code, but Zheik will only reveal it if you give him something tasty. I know how to get it! If you've hammered the trees around Dryville, you may have noticed that they drop three kinds of fruit: Oranges, Lemons, and Pears. You need three Lemons to make the Lemon Candy, which is what Zheik wants. You can make it at the Bakery and then give it to Zheik in a back alley. He tells you that to see Wing, one must buy a Toxic Shroom and then a Rusty Hammer in that order. Buy them, and the shopkeeper reveals that Wing can be found on one of the rooftops. Jump along the rooftops and talk to Wing. He's surprised you got to him, but tells you that the Solar Stone and Lunar Stone are both in Dry Dry Cavern, beneath Dryville. He then joins your party as a partner. Next up, the Warp Pipe to Dryville. However, to reach it, you need Wing's abilities, which I'm going to go over right now! In battle, he can use his Sky Strike move to attack enemies on the ground or in the air, as well as his Gale attack to deal lighter damage to all enemies. Outside of battle, he can fly Mario up to higher ledges. For now, just use Wing to get over the wall at the east side of Dryville and enter Dry Dry Cavern. Dry Dry Cavern This place is filled to the brim with Bald Clefts, as well as a few normal Clefts and some Monty Moles. Monty Moles aren't much of a threat at all, they're just annoying in groups. Anyway, the Solar Stone is found to the left and the Lunar Stone to the right. In each room, there are Bald Clefts, Clefts, and Monty Moles to battle. When you go as far left as possible, you'll find yourself in a battle with the Sun Cleft. Boss Fight: Sun Cleft The Sun Cleft is a Cleft imbued with the powers of the sun. The Sun Cleft is actually pretty easy to beat. You can't jump on him, but Hammer and Sky Strike can take him out easily.